


Serment

by Chantilly



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Attempt at Humor, Character Death, Drama, Fallen angel Jihoon, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Sad and Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, character death because Jihoon died and became an angel, its okay, uri dashi manna~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantilly/pseuds/Chantilly
Summary: “My name is Jihoon, and I’m a fallen angel. I’m here because I need your help to get me back up there.”More days passed and more of the angel’s wings wilted away. Feathers fell like the sands of an hourglass. Jihoon is a fallen angel needing Daniel's help to ascend back to heaven. Could their meeting be a coincidence, or was it all preordained?





	Serment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no angel expert, i researched all i could but there will be some plot holes but very minimum, stay with me lol  
> Jihoon and Daniel's relationship is mainly platonic and familial, not really romantic. i hope thats fine. its still fluffy.
> 
> This was supposed to be a crack fic but plot happened and oh well, please enjoy!

 

He hated it.

Daniel’s going to put it out there.

He _hated_ being a guardian…uhmm… reaper? Wizard? Superhero? Whatever. He felt like an errand boy and he’s dead tired. A loud groan reverberated from his chest and out his throat the moment his body hit the mattress facedown. It’s been a _long_ night of searching for souls malevolent enough to reap.

All that effort and he only got three. Not that he wished for more irrevocably evil people because _nope._

Sleep was about to take him when he felt a weight press on his back making him groan harder. The annoying little angel must be sitting on him… _again._

“Hey wake up! It’s time to go to work!” Jihoon exclaimed and bounced on Daniel’s back to jostle him awake.

“Go away! It’s a Saturday! No work.” Daniel rolled over on his back sending the smaller man beside him on the bed. He just wanted to _sleep_.

Jihoon frowned and rolled his eyes before lying on top of Daniel’s snoozing form. “Lazy lazy lazy~” He poked at the man’s nose with every ‘lazy’, then settled his arms across Daniel’s chest and rested his chin atop his forearms waiting for a reaction.

Knowing Daniel, he’s already sleeping but then strong arms wrapped around Jihoon, rolled them over to their sides and he ultimately became Daniel’s person pillow as usual.

“Just stay there and be useful…” Daniel uttered before dozing off completely. Jihoon rolled his eyes again before relaxing and let himself rest as well.

  


  
How did they get here? Well it began a month ago.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Daniel was on his way home from going out with his friends. It was pretty late in the evening and he may be a little tipsy. Just a little. He can still get home safe. As he made his way through the streets and nearing his apartment building, he heard the familiar sound of a distressed cat –cats, rather.

Whether or not he’s sober, he can’t resist it and so he followed the sound to a barely illuminated alley. There he found a box with a litter of three kittens abandoned. His heart clenched and he wanted to help them as much as he could.

“Hey…” He cooed at them and gently patted them with a finger, their fur still thin and it’s obvious they’re cold.

Daniel took off his scarf and wrapped it around them. He smiled when the kittens settled a bit better now but still quite restless. They must be hungry, Daniel thought so he quickly jogged over to the nearby convenience store to buy some milk. As fast as he left, he got back to the kittens. He fed them as best he could and his heart warmed seeing them slowly feel better.

Daniel checked them over too for any injury and thankfully there wasn’t one. He wanted to take them to the shelter but then it wasn’t open at this ungodly hour but he can’t just leave them here, he can’t take them home either…

Without much thought, he sat down next to the box fully intending to stay with them.

 

He was close to nodding off when he felt himself jolt awake, and it was then he noticed that someone was standing before him.

Daniel almost screamed in shock but he found himself stone still as he looked up at the person.

The strange man wore a white suit with black accents on the collar and breast pocket –a thin belt around his small waist. He couldn’t fully make up his features from how the stranger looked down on him casting a shadow over his face.

Daniel’s heart pounded and his veins filled with adrenaline and yet a small sense of calm washed over him when the man knelt down to his level. And it was then that he can see his face clearer.

He was, for lack of better words, _otherworldly_.

For sure this person wasn’t a regular guy… an idol? An actor? Most likely he’s a figment of Daniel’s imagination brought by dreaming and the alcohol in his system. That’s it, he was drunk.

A smirk played its way on the man’s red lips. “You’re not drunk.”

That further shocked him since Daniel was sure he hadn’t said that out loud. He couldn’t even bring himself to make a sound.

The stranger studied him for a while.

“Kang Daniel, I need you. Will you be mine?”

He can feel those eyes bore through him –eyes that shone with speckles of light that seem to dance like the cosmos. It entranced him…

And suddenly everything turned black.  


* * *

* * *

 

The following day, he woke up with his head throbbing as if his last three brain cells were battling it out to the death. He stood up dragging his feet to get a drink of water to hopefully salvage those three because damn he needed them. His eyes were bleary as he leaned on the counter while he drank and he gazed out to the space of his place.

His place…

His place…

 _His…_ place?

And suddenly everything that happened last night crashed upon him. Metaphorically that is. It was about to be literal when he almost dropped the glass in his hand when he realised there were series of questions here. Thank god he didn’t drop it because like his brain cells, he only had three drinking glasses.

Yes, he’s a sad bachelor and he didn’t have a lot of friends.

 _Moving on_ … how did he get home, what happened, and what happened to the kittens?!

“Wow, you’re fascinating.” He heard someone say with little to no emotion and Kang Daniel, 23 year old able-bodied male built like The Great Wall of China, shrieked and clutched his poor little heart and held on for dear life almost hugging the fridge next to him.

His eyes frantically searched for the source and he saw someone sitting by the small dining table on the far right side.

Daniel blinked repeatedly trying to remember the person who sat laid back, his legs crossed and his fingers drumming lightly on the table surface. It was that man from last night. He wasn’t a dream…

The man smirked at his bewildered stare and tilted his head.

“You alright?” He asked easily.

Daniel got his bearings back and demanded what he was doing there, who he was, and what happened to the kittens?! The person raised a brow, clearly unimpressed. Daniel was ready to call the cops but his vision tilted for a split second, his body seemed to freeze and he can only watch as the man stand up calmly.

“Here’s the thing…” He started and the same sense of serenity washed over Daniel when the man approached closer. In the morning light, he truly was _stunning_ and oddly… familiar.

In that train of thought, the man halted and Daniel could see his eyes waver for a short moment before his gaze held firm once more. “I’ll introduce myself _once_ and you have no choice but to believe me.” He continued and gave an amiable smile. “You can call me Jihoon, and I’m an angel. Pleasure meeting you.”

It took Daniel a second before he felt his bunny teeth appear as he tried to contain his laugh, but alas, it wasn’t enough and he snickered at ‘Jihoon’. “Seriously? Is that what you call criminals these days? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure you drugged me, brought me back in my home to steal my possessions and kill me!”

“Sorry but the only ‘possessions’ you have is an egg, the ends of a bread loaf, and a cat coin bank filled with buttons and receipts. Those are _hardly_ enough reasons for me to bother with all you’re accusing me of.” Jihoon deadpanned.

“Alright so I don’t have much—“

“You don’t have anything.”

“ _But_ , I’m no liar. Just tell the truth of who you are and why you’re….” His demands were cut off when white wings spread right before his eyes.

They flapped twice gently before settling –relaxed as they touched the floor.

Daniel’s eyes widened and he felt a little faint from that but he couldn’t help but marvel at it. Pure white feathers with hints of iridescence as sunlight touches its surface. It was _beautiful._ And yet as he continued to take the sight in, he noticed how some feathers look frayed. Thinking about it, the wings’ posture looked worn as well.

He looked back up at the owner –the _angel_ \- and again he was met by guarded eyes. Daniel gulped knowing that _this_ was the truth. He felt his throat dry when Jihoon spoke once more.

“My name is Jihoon, and I’m a fallen angel. I’m here because I need your help to get me back up there.”  


* * *

 

Daniel sat on his bed as his gaze followed Jihoon while the so called ‘angel’ paced back and forth, his wings swept on the floor as they dragged behind him while he walked. Some feathers fell out and lost their iridescence leaving them with a dull white shade. Jihoon explained vaguely why and how he got there.

Apparently, Jihoon didn’t follow an order and because of that they removed his halo, with it losing his right and title as an angel of heaven. So he’s stuck here in the mortal world until he can fulfil an _errand_ which was collecting 101 malevolent souls.

“ –basically it’s to appease the high order enough to take me back. Or at least, _try_.” Jihoon said with a last pace and remained where he was. His face was scrunched in thought and Daniel processed what he said, in his hands he held a rosary his mother gave him. If he was still shaking a bit, no one needed to know.

But Jihoon noticed it and stomped before him, snatching it away.

“I told you, I’m not a _demon_!”

“But you said you were a ‘fallen angel’! That’s a demon had I heard one!”

Jihoon’s wings flapped in frustration, “My wings are _white_! I fell, but I’m not a demon! They took my halo but I still have my _grace_ , okay? You could say I’m only suspended as of now.”

Daniel eyed him sceptically and reached for the rosary Jihoon took from him and placed it on the side table for safekeeping. Jihoon watched him as he did so. “You know, if I _was_ a demon, that won’t save you.”

“Noted. Anyway, why did you come for me? I _can’t help you_.”

“Yes you can. I have no grip on the mortal world so I need someone with a soul pure enough to do my bidding. Basically, I’ll transfer my grace to you for a while.”

Daniel eyed him again, still not fully believing but he didn’t really have a choice right now.

“And how will you transfer your so called ‘ _grace’_ , huh?”

Jihoon’s response was a playful smile and before Daniel could react, he felt soft lips pressed on his in a chaste kiss.

And it was then could he feel the universe move around him. His senses awakening to greater heights.  


* * *

* * *

 

It was another night of excursion out to collect more souls; Daniel perched atop a high rise building like a gargoyle watching over. His wings fluttered with the passing winds. No one could see him in this state. Every time Jihoon passed him his _grace_ , he too became an angel but more stable. The longer Jihoon stayed in the mortal world, the more he frayed away.

That’s why they’re doing their best to fulfil the 101 quota and so far they’re at 84 already. A few more and Jihoon could _probably_ get his place back in heaven.

Daniel took as much time as he could to search for malevolent souls. He even took some leave from his work to have more time. It’s not that he wanted to get rid of Jihoon quick, although that’s not such a bad thing, rather spending time with the angel every day, he could _see_ how Jihoon needed to get his halo back.

His wings lost luster with each passing day.

 _“Don’t worry about it.”_ –was all Jihoon will respond to him whenever Daniel would ask what will happen to him. The angel kept assuring him that there’s no time limit and they can take their time, but for every feather that fell from Jihoon’s wings Daniel knew he wasn’t telling the truth.

There _was_ a time limit.

“No more tonight, I guess. Four is enough, you can rest now, Niel.” Jihoon’s voice echoed in Daniel’s mind. When Jihoon passes his _grace_ , his whole being coalesces with Daniel’s leaving the angel without form.

“Nah, we need at least five every day if we want to end this quick.” Daniel said and stood up, his eyes reaching great distances. Souls were visible in his vision as they appeared as flames flickering above their heads.

He did his best to search for an ember becoming a tainted green. _Hellfire_ as Jihoon said they were. Souls being claimed by the world below.

They had to be reaped before they fester and spread to others. It was a… dirty job and often not done by any angel for fear they too will get corrupted. And so it was a task given to punished angels, an incredibly rare occurrence. Only happens for about one in a millennia, and that one for this period was Jihoon. 101 malevolent souls reaped were 101 sinners prevented to harm others.

A small number, but one of those could cause genocide or corrupt many. No number was _small_.

“There’s one!” Daniel exclaimed and bolted towards the direction of a flame slowly turning green.

It didn’t take long before Daniel got there. It was a shabby home in a poverty stricken area, and within the home was a crazed father about to take the life of his family. His flame slowly being engulfed by hellfire and Daniel reached to claim his soul. As he did, the man fell to his knees as his heart constricted.

Daniel could feel the same pain every time he did this. The sadness and guilt of essentially claiming other people’s lives held his heart tight. Jihoon assured him that that guilt was a sign that he’s still good.

_“When you stop feeling their pain, is when hell devours you as well.”_

Sacrifice.

That’s what they call it.

Sacrificing those who were tarnished to save many.  Jihoon told him their souls will be purged by the heaven and live anew.

Still, it didn’t make things easy.

Upon the sight of her father writhing in pain, the young daughter hurried to his side in pure concern. His wife and two sons showed the same panic and called for help, to save him as if he wasn’t about to harm them.

Daniel stood there unseen. He wavered but he didn’t stop claiming his flame. He had to do this, didn’t he?

“You can spare him…” Jihoon said and Daniel halted yet his hand remained extended, ready to resume. “His soul still burns red… no matter how little.” The angel added.

“Could we take that risk? I thought sacrifice was heaven’s virtue.”

“So is mercy.”

Daniel kept his eyes on the man who began to breathe easier now that his life force was slowly returning. His soul remained tainted but Jihoon was right, it still burned red in small embers. There’s a _chance_ for him to be better.

But for every small dying flicker of red, Daniel remembered how Jihoon’s wings slowly faded away.

To spare one soul was one step closer to the possibility of Jihoon ultimately vanishing away.

“Don’t worry about me. Spare him.” Jihoon said as if he read his mind. Daniel already figured he could.

He acquiesces. He didn’t want to take the man’s life, didn’t want to take anyone’s, Daniel could only hope the man will change for he’s so loved by his family.  


* * *

* * *

 

“Why can’t we just cleanse those souls, instead of… you know… having to take their life?”

Daniel asked the morning after while he made them breakfast. Jihoon happily took the pancakes served to him.

“ _Because_ you can’t purge a soul tied to a mortal body.” He replied with a mouthful. Three months of living in the mortal plane, Jihoon began to need the necessities of a human, like eating. “Forcing a living soul to change is _not_ according to the natural laws of the cosmos.”

“And killing is?”

“ _Death_ is.”

They met each other’s eyes. Jihoon showed little to no emotion once more, as he often did and Daniel did his best to match. But he wore his heart in his sleeve and he knew Jihoon could see that he’s starting to hesitate. Now, when they’ve already gotten _this far._

They didn’t speak for a while and Daniel could only watch Jihoon resume eating. It was still a little odd, Jihoon manifesting a _human_ form. His skin used to be pale porcelain, hair adapting different shades when light touches it –appearing gray, light brown, ash blonde, dark green depending on the light.

Now Jihoon’s skin was a healthy tan, and his hair jet black.  Daniel lent him his clothes, shirts that were much bigger to the angel’s smaller stature. Jihoon looked human… but he wasn’t.

Daniel asked before if this could be a permanent thing and Jihoon only gave a hearty laugh. A sound he rarely heard, a sight he rarely saw. He told him he can never be a real human again because he already passed the mortal life.

Jihoon never really answered what will become of him if Daniel wouldn’t be successful in fulfilling his mission for him. It’s a close possibility now. The weight of 84 lives he took bore on him. What more could 101?

“You’re worrying again.” Jihoon said while reached for an orange and began peeling it. He kept his focus there as he continued. “You won’t go to hell for taking their life. You did it by the power of _my grace._ My grace; my sin.”

Jihoon gave him a reassuring smile.

Daniel wanted to say so many things –wanted to _ask_ so many things. But Jihoon wouldn’t take them, he knew.

If he could describe the angel, it would be _self_ - _sacrificing_.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 _‘Daniel_ …’

He woke up after dreaming about it again. Staring up into the ceiling above, he breathed in and out to alleviate the pounding on his heart.

Ten years ago, he was involved in a car accident with his dad. Everything was loud, the screeching of the tires, the screams, and at last, the boom of the collision.

And then all was dead silent.

He was numb from the mind breaking pain his body was subjected to. All he could feel was blood trickling down his face and his father’s hand on his. Unmoving. Faintly he could hear sirens, but it all dulled as his vision slowly faded to black. In and out of consciousness.

Thirteen, he was only thirteen years old and he was about to die.

Thirteen, it was thirteen minutes ago that he and his father was laughing, having a casual conversation as they drove him before another car crashed on their tail end.

Thirteen, he remembered taking thirteen breaths before his mind slowly gave up, letting the dark swallow him.

Before it did, he saw the small light reflected on the rosary’s cross that hung on their car’s rearview mirror. The last light he’ll probably see and it was then he heard a voice.

 _‘My Daniel..._ ’

And then darkness.

The next thing he knew, he was alive at a hospital. The nurse told him he could fully recover, sadly, his father couldn’t. Since then Daniel was left in the care of his aunt.

Once the grief passed, he wondered if what he heard was true or was it his mind playing tricks. Then again, his brain couldn’t function anymore in those times. His aunt told him it could have been his late mother; she perished two years prior to that due to an illness.

Daniel accepted that maybe it was his mom who called out to him and saved him.

But then, his name was _Euigeon_ back then. He only changed his name to _Daniel_ after he heard that voice.

 

* * *

 

Thinking back to all that gave Daniel a slight headache, and so early in the morning too.

He groaned and put his arm over his eyes.

“Daniel.” Jihoon called and Daniel moved his arm to look at him where the angel knelt down on the bedside.

His eyes adjusting for a moment before focusing on the angel. He saw Jihoon every day and still he can’t help but think just how beautiful he really was. One look and it’s clear that Jihoon didn’t belong in this world.

Jihoon tilted his head in question when Daniel didn’t respond.

“Your heart aches.” Jihoon stated and Daniel smiled softly.

“Just miss my parents.” He replied honestly as he sat up and stretched, pulling his muscles lax from sleep.

The angel hummed in thought and stood up. Daniel looked up at him still with a smile, he already knew that Jihoon was thinking of what to say and so he waited patiently.

“They live anew. They’re both doing well in their new lives.”

Jihoon said and Daniel felt his heart tug. It was always the question of ‘What happens after death?’ that boggles people. And for him to know –to know what happened to his parents after, it was… strange. To know that they reincarnated somewhere…

Daniel tried a smile, “That’s good.” He simply replied and stood up heading to the kitchen, but he paused to ask, “But I guess they don’t remember me, huh?”

“No…” Daniel nodded, it wasn’t like he’s expecting for a stranger to knock on his door and say they’re his parents.

“But they still love you.” Upon hearing that, Daniel turned to Jihoon. The angel smiled at his confusion. “They may not remember Kang Daniel, but they will love the same as they did to you and you will feel their love through others. Friends, family, and _yourself_ … ”

 

* * *

 

_‘Like how you can’t forget the touch of the snow, the warmth of the sun.  Love is a sensation, not a memory.’_

 

Jihoon told him that –assured him that his parents loved him even when they lived different lives now. Daniel was resilient, he grieved for his parents but he didn’t allow that grief to stop him from being happy again. His aunt and uncle loved him all the same, he had friends no matter few who cared, and he would like to believe he took care of himself just fine.

The longing for his parents was not an open wound. They wouldn’t want that.

However, being given the assurance and reminder of their love kindled something in him. He felt like a kid again having supper with his parents, talking about their day, laughing with no care in the world.

To be reminded of that warmth… he didn’t know it was something he needed up until it was given. He felt bare, like the sands on a shore being broke upon by the crashing waves.

Nothing stopped him to seek support and so he gathered Jihoon in his arms in a tight embrace. To keep the angel together as he attempts to do the same to himself.

Jihoon was bratty and annoying but he never failed to reassure Daniel with anything. More days passed and more of the angel’s wings wilted away. Feathers fell like the sands of an hourglass.

They're doing their best to meet the quota and so far they’re at 92, only 9 souls left and _hopefully_ Jihoon could ascend again. But it was apparent that it wasn’t a sure case.

Daniel didn’t know what will happen to Jihoon. He wished he can offer the same assurances that things will be fine but all he can offer were embraces.

Jihoon loved them. Simple hugs. The angel had a habit of snuggling to him as they slept. It was _warm_ he said. Angels couldn’t feel warmth from touch, no comfort so as to not be tempted by the pleasures of the flesh.

Jihoon loved hugs even when he didn’t admit it and so Daniel gave them as much as he could.

It wasn’t romantic, never sexual, it was what it was. All it offered was security for two people who didn’t know what will be, two people caught depending on each other.  


* * *

 

4 more souls were collected that evening, a tally of 96.

5 more before judgement.

 

* * *

* * *

 

It was a weekend. A nice bright Saturday they went out to the city park and to the pop up bazaar. In his human state, Jihoon blended in like any other. Normally the angel preferred being at home, but today he asked Daniel if they could venture out a little.

Jihoon told him that since they’re so close to fulfilling the errand, he would like to experience a day like how a person would enjoy their weekend outside. And Daniel appreciated his optimism because yeah, Jihoon _will_ ascend again, he’s going to claim it now.

And so they strolled around, Daniel relaxed and Jihoon enthusiastic. He cooed and awed at the different things in the market –the balloons, stuffed animals, fruits, different food, and other mundane things really. Jihoon touched almost anything there. Daniel was happy every time Jihoon’s eye lit up and absorbed the sensation of being there.

He got him any food he wanted to try and Jihoon became a fan of everything. It was endearing and yet bittersweet. Jihoon was preparing to leave the mortal world. It’s why he wanted to take everything in.

And this may be their last day together if they fulfill their quota later.

But Daniel didn’t want to think about the end. What’s important was the time they have now.

And right now, Jihoon was eyeing a fluffy white dog plushie in a stall. The angel’s eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape in wonderment. He was focused on it one hundred percent and Daniel chuckled.

Jihoon didn’t even notice Daniel walking up to the clerk to buy the doll. The next thing Jihoon knew was that it was presented to him. He gasped lightly as he took it in his arms.

Daniel was about to tease him for being like a kid but then he saw the soft smile on Jihoon’s lips. How his eyes softened and glistened slightly. A loving smile.

Jihoon embraced the doll closer and buried his nose on the soft fur, kissing its head.

It’s already been hinted that Jihoon used to live as human just like him but he never told about it. Maybe that’s why even when Jihoon _looked_ human, it didn’t feel like it because to Daniel, he was an angel who needed help. But now in this moment where he clutched the dog so dearly, how he tears up from happiness, Jihoon was _human_.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Daniel clutched his chest as the pain of finishing taking a soul came upon him once more. The fourth that evening. They’re now at a hundred, one more before Jihoon could ascend. Daniel huffed when the pain passed; he was ready to gather one last, ready to liberate Jihoon from this punishment.

He took a step to search once more but then Jihoon spoke, “It’s finished.”

“What--?” Daniel’s brows furrowed in question, before he could ask further, a strong lightning streaked and painted everything in bright light. Once it passed, a man stood before him.

An _angel_. But this one held more power, he could feel. His wings were big and golden as his halo; he stood with regality and his eyes true as he looked at Daniel.

He didn’t know how to react, he didn’t have time to before the angel raised his hand Daniel felt the pull. The next thing he knew was that Jihoon was separated from him, on the ground weakened in his angel state.

Jihoon didn’t show that form to Daniel anymore, quickly changing to his human form once they separate and only left piles of feathers as a reminder. To see him again like that, Daniel could truly see how broken he was.

His wings held no iridescence anymore; it was a dull marble white, graying at the roots and almost bare.

Daniel was about to help him up but Jihoon stood quickly and stepped up to the newcomer angel.

“Fallen Jihoon, Metatron shall pass Father’s judgment unto you now.” The angel said and light streaked from above as if the sun appeared that midnight.

Jihoon smiled tiredly at the angel, “I’ll see you on the other side, Minhyunnie.”  And he walked towards the light and Daniel panicked, it felt too _soon_.

“Wait!” He exclaimed and the two unearthly beings turned to him. “W-we haven’t gotten a hundred and one. We still need one more.”

One more. Just a few more minutes with Jihoon.

Their eyes met and there was a hint of guilt in Jihoon’s eyes. Guilt but no regret. Daniel didn’t understand what was going on, he tried to think back and all he could remember was Jihoon needed 101 souls and then he can ascend, why are they taking him at one hundred? It was _too soon._

He knew this time would come, he was prepared. Yet at the same time, he wasn’t.

_‘Don’t take him yet…’_

Minhyun’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, “The one hundredth and one is here.” He said and his hand motioned to Jihoon.

It confused Daniel even more, his heart pounded loud and hard in his chest. He turned to Jihoon and all armour the angel had to guard his emotion was stripped away. His eyes showed sorrow and before Daniel could ask, Jihoon quickly turned around to let the light take him but Minhyun closed it, keeping him there.

“I’ll go! Don’t tell him!” Jihoon practically begged at the other angel but Minhyun paid him no heed and kept his attention to Daniel.

 

“Disobedience of our Father’s orders is a big sin. You, Kang Daniel, stand alive today, because Jihoon disobeyed. Father wanted to claim your life ten years ago for he had other plans for your soul, but Jihoon intervened. Four months ago, your soul was to be claimed again by the winter but Jihoon bargained. In order for you to be spared forevermore, he agreed to collect one hundred _hellfires_ of mortals and his _own grace_.”

 

_‘My Daniel…’_

_“Daniel.”_  


And suddenly it all added up. The voice he heard before he lost consciousness… it was _Jihoon_.

Jihoon saved him.

All this time Daniel thought Jihoon needed his help to save himself, but in the end, it was for Daniel.

He didn’t want to believe it, but as he looked at Minhyun’s unwavering gaze, he knew it was the truth.

“Kang Daniel, you are the reason why Jihoon _fell._ ”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_26 years ago_ **

“Niellie!”

Jihoon clapped as his fluffy white puppy bounded over to him with excitement.

He cooed and kissed the soft fur as he picked him up. Jihoon found him astray on the side of the road. Mud and dirt stuck on its fur all over and Jihoon actually thought he was brown coloured until he washed him thoroughly. Seeing the snow white fur was like seeing daybreak, and how the puppy smiled and wagged his tail in appreciation for the care was everything for Jihoon.

_Daniel_

He named him Daniel and he became Jihoon’s family –each other’s family.

Jihoon was orphaned, no one adopted him and he grew old enough to leave the care of the foster home. He lived sparsely, but he got by. However, he did yearn for a family. And so taking in the lost puppy did that longing was filled.

Both left on the side of the road, they found each other. They were brothers and best friends. Jihoon treasured Daniel greatly and he’ll devote his everything to him. He didn’t want the puppy to grow up without a family and so he promised to always be there.

Jihoon promised he’ll stay by his side, but he didn’t foresee the possibility of Daniel leaving his.

Hurricane fell and storm surge rose. It was chaotic, things happened too fast and everyone panicked because of the rising flash flood that swept all in its path. Fortunately, Jihoon managed to bring himself on higher ground. He was _safe_ , but he didn’t celebrate. Amidst the panic and chaos, he was separated from Daniel.

His eyes were wide as he searched the surrounding and called out the pup’s name.

“Daniel!” He cried out over and over like a litany. As if calling his name shall bring him forth. Jihoon searched and searched until he saw a white cloud, _his_ white cloud.

Jihoon ran over to the edge of the river back where his puppy found a wooden beam to cling onto. He was horror stricken at how Daniel was quickly carried by the stream away. The puppy desperately holding on to not drown.

Without much thought, Jihoon waded through the raging waters. He didn’t pay attention to the people behind telling him not to for all he could see was Daniel needing help.

Saving him was all he could think of.

He didn’t mind the water getting deeper and harsher. He held on to anything he can until he got near enough to where Daniel was. The wooden beam momentarily stuck from a pile of debris.

“Daniel… come here...” Jihoon reached out his hand while the other held on to a loosened cable dangling above him. His toes could barely touch the ground below and water was above neck deep.

Daniel was afraid, as he should be, but seeing Jihoon there filled the pup with hope. His tail wagged and he carefully went over to Jihoon, his nose brushing the boy’s fingertips. Jihoon smiled at the contact.

“That’s it… Let’s go home…” He said finding hope amidst the disaster around. His smile widened when he got his hands on the side of the puppy’s head, feeling the fur made Jihoon think of home, and how everything was fine now. “My Daniel…”

Those were the last words Jihoon uttered before something hit him hard, knocking his grip out and washed him away.

All he remembered was Daniel and then the deafening sound of water all around. After that… nothing.

They both didn’t survive.

Jihoon was twenty when he passed and Daniel, his puppy, was only 5 months old.

* * *

 

Heaven opened up and claimed the innocent souls lost after the tragedy. Jihoon resided there ever since. He didn’t see Daniel there and he was sad, although the angels he became friends with assured him that Daniel will be fine and that Father was preparing a good life for him.

Jihoon could only nod and he thought it’d be fine, he’ll just watch over him from above. He’d see other perished souls be reincarnated again but some remained until judgement was passed. Either they stay, become an angel, or live again.

Being there for three years, Jihoon already knew he was there to stay. Become a steward to assist the angels.

But one day he was presented before Metatron.

“After deliberation, Father was pleased with your selflessness and pure soul. You shall ascend as an angel –a guardian angel. Your first ward was your last. You will watch over Daniel once more.”

Jihoon found purpose again upon hearing that.

 

* * *

* * *

 

A coo and soft laughter was heard from the bassinet. The baby’s eyes lit up and he reach up, small hands still getting used to gripping.

Jihoon watched over him endearingly and offered his finger for the baby to reach. He chuckled when the small hands couldn’t grasp but the baby laughed at his own attempts.

This was his first time being a guardian angel, and his first human to watch over was Kang Euigeon. But to Jihoon he was _Daniel_. Daniel’s soul was reincarnated into this precious human and Jihoon loved him already.

He’s three months old now and Jihoon marvelled at how he’s grown. He’s been with him since birth, Daniel couldn’t open his eyes then and he cried a little too much. But as a month passed and he can open his eyes, Daniel became a happy baby.

Jihoon diligently always at his side, making sure he didn’t hurt himself, hummed soft lullabies, accompanied him… Jihoon was there.

A year later, he was so happy and clapped for him when Daniel took his first step, but after the third, the baby faltered Jihoon quickly acted and made sure his fall wasn’t too hard. Still, he landed on his butt with quite thud but Daniel was tough, he didn’t cry, he just laughed and Jihoon loved his laugh and smiles.

He will do anything to keep that.

It was fulfilling to see his ward grow up, but as year pass, Daniel could no longer see him unlike before when he was a baby.

Father warned him about that. The heartache of seeing the human he cared slowly lost connection with him. But it was alright. Jihoon was fine. It’s fine if he’s transparent to him because he will watch over Daniel.

However there were times where Jihoon wished he could extend contact with him –make him feel that he’s not alone. Like the time Daniel’s mother passed. Sorrow was in their hearts and Jihoon felt it with them. Her soul was beautiful and more people should be graced by her kindness. But Father had better plans for her. And so she was ferried back to heaven. Even until the last moment her soul smiled, neither anger nor frustration at her departure.

Jihoon watched as her soul lingered for a moment to embrace her husband, bid him farewell and promised that she’ll be there for them. She went over to Daniel, to say her ‘I love you’ even though he couldn’t physically hear her. But they knew his heart could feel her love.

And then she passed over under white light.

It broke his heart to see Daniel lonely. He was close with his mother, she was his best friend.

Jihoon felt his heart crumble every night when Daniel cried himself to sleep. He sat by his side and combed his hand through the boy’s hair even though he wouldn’t feel it.

He was his guardian angel, but he couldn’t save him from sadness.

“I’ll always be here for you…” –was his unheard oath.

Two years passed and Daniel’s heart was healed. He knew his mother wouldn’t want him to remain sad and so he smiled. Jihoon was happy that he’s well in the past year; he’s excited for more good things in Daniel’s life.

But things don’t always go as planned.

One day he was called back up to heaven. Jihoon thought nothing of it until they told him Father’s plan.

He wanted Daniel’s soul back promising of a better next life for him.

Jihoon didn’t want to lose him.

“I promised nothing will harm him!” He opposed. It wasn’t _fair_. He took care of him and loved him.  And now they want to take him way _so_ _soon._ Daniel was only thirteen. They’ve come this far and he needs to experience life more.

He lost his puppy when Daniel was only 5 months old, and now they want him so soon again.

His insubordination was frowned upon and his appeal wasn’t granted. While he was in heaven, a terrible crash was brought upon Daniel and his dad. Jihoon felt it; he felt every pain Daniel had. And this pain was familiar. Pain enough to _kill_.

Hurriedly, Jihoon descended to the mortal world and he saw the awful sight.

He didn’t want this.

He can’t lose him again.

 

_“My Daniel…”_

Jihoon could never come back to heaven after that.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Why?” Daniel asked breathily, guilt gnawed at his heart.

Jihoon looked at him, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Because I promised to myself I’ll take care of you no matter what.” He went over to Daniel and cupped his cheeks smiling brightly.

“You’ve grown so much, Niellie. Please stay healthy and happy.” Jihoon said and brought their foreheads together. Daniel felt the familiarity of it. He felt the home and family Jihoon gave. Not in exact detail, but it was there.  


_Love is a sensation, not a memory._

  
He remembered those words and a bittersweet smile made its way on Daniel’s lips.

Jihoon pulled back, he was happy at the smile Daniel gave. “There’s the happy puppy I know.”

Daniel wanted to say so many things, wanted to ask why Jihoon didn’t say anything. But he knew all of that wouldn’t amount to much.

“Thank you, Jihoon.” –was all he could say.

Gratefulness and appreciation were the things Jihoon needed. Although he worried what will become of him…

Jihoon chuckled sensing his worries. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. They won’t cast me down to hell.”

Daniel looked at him and he wanted to trust his smile, he turned to Minhyun and the older angel nodded his head in assurance. He looked back to Jihoon and held his hands tight and gave him a big smile, wanting to be strong for them. “Maybe we’ll see each other again.”

Jihoon grinned, “Of course!”

And then it was time to go, the light opening up again. They didn’t want to let go, but they had to.

Daniel watched him go, did his best to keep his smile especially when Jihoon turned back before stepping into the light.

“Let’s meet again!”

 

* * *

* * *

 

It felt like a dream –all of it.

After seeing Jihoon go, everything turned white and Daniel woke up on his bed with the sunlight streaking through the curtains and shone down on him. Maybe it _was_ a dream. His mind convinced him it was.

There was no Jihoon. There were no angels. None of it happened.

He blinked and he thought, yeah, it _was_ a dream.

He felt hollow. Had he always been this alone?

Daniel stretched as he lay on his bed, thinking. He decided to let it go and just start the day. Sitting up and moved to sit on the side of the bed, his eyes saw something glimmer faintly from the marginally opened drawer of his bedside table.

Pulling the drawer, he saw it was filled with white feathers. All those that fell from Jihoon’s wings, Daniel kept. The childish part of him wanted to put them back together. But in this moment, it was them that put him together.

Taking a handful of them and letting the sunlight touch them, it shone one more with an iridescent glow.

_“Let’s meet again!”_

 Daniel smiled. Jihoon was real and they _will_ meet again.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Time passed by and winter arrived.

Daniel was on his way home from going out with his friends. It was pretty late in the evening and he may be a little tipsy. As he made his way through the streets and nearing his apartment building, he heard the familiar sound of a distressed cat.

He followed the sound to a barely illuminated alley. There he found a box with a kitten abandoned. Daniel picked it up the jet black kitten seeking warmth, he huddled it close and used the flap of his coat as a blanket.

“Hey…”

He cooed at it and the kitten looked up at him. Their eyes meet and Daniel smiled, his heart already filled with love for the kitten.

 

“Let’s go home, Jihoon.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> ^^" how was it?


End file.
